1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing the name of a location at which a cellular phone terminal unit is located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, PHS (Personal Handy-phone System) providers provide location information services for PHS terminal units using base station codes whose locations have been registered.
On the other hand, in a cellular phone (e.g. PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) system based on ARIB RCR STD-27 (Association of Radio Industries and Businesses Research and development Center for Radio systems standard-27) and GSM (Global System for Mobile communication)), since the cell of each base station is relatively large, a location information service is not used. Thus, in a cellular phone system, a cellular phone unit needs be equipped with an expensive GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver in order to provide accurate location information.